Tales of the World: The Rannasia Chronicles
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Terresia's story has been told, it is now time to follow another World. Follow the life of another Descender, Rannasia's Descender.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Tales of Fanfic. Take it easy on me ok?**

**I don't own the Tales of series.**

**Tales of the World: The Rannasia chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

The World Tree, a magnificent plant which formed the world into the land of Rannasia. It produces its life source, Mana, a spiritual energy of sorts which allows the inhabitants of the world to use as magic. It stands at the centre of the world, secluded from the rest of the world. No one can set foot on the land of the World Tree as the monsters that live there is said to be the most dangerous beings of all of Rannasia and there is an entity at the centre of the tree, supposedly protecting it.

Not too far away from the tree, a ship was going by. On the bridge, a young girl was looking at the tree from afar. She had short pink hair; with it tied up to the left side of her head and it bloomed like a flower. She wore a one piece dress, completely white with long white gloves and black socks with white shoes. She was always fascinated about the World Tree. She always wished to go there.

"Kannono, are you up here?" A young voice of a girl called out to her. The voice soon appeared in front of her.

It was another young girl yet, in her case she is about the age of thirteen with dark skin and blue eyes. She wore a big black pirate hat which hid her short blonde hair and a stone on her forehead. She also had a red shirt with white long sleeves and orange pants and to finish off, she had white boots that passed her knees and had a green bag over her shoulder.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." The tiny girl walked up to her.

"Sorry about that Chat, I just wanted some air that's all." Kannono turned back to her.

"It's ok. Anyway, come back down, Chester is starting to get restless and it was starting to bother me."

"Oh, don't be harsh on him." Kannono giggled as she walked towards her.

She soon saw a bright light coming from the World Tree. It shone far into the sky and a being was coming from it. Chat and Kannono looked at what was going up. They don't know what happening and what is the World Tree was doing. Nothing like this ever happened before. The light soon died down and the two were still in awe.

"What was that?" Kannono said.

"I'm not sure. I never heard of the World Tree doing that before." Chat said in amazement. "I'm going to turn the Van Eltia there. I had to drop Reid and Rutee there for a mission anyway."

"R-right." Kannono followed Chat back into the ship.

The Van Eltia made the journey to the World Tree on a mission as well as reconnaissance. It wasn't too long until they finally reach land of the World Tree. The group of the mission set foot of the World Tree was a teenage boy with tanned skin, red hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a white strip going across it and only above the midriff, odd gauntlets that matches the shirt, long pants and a sword by his left side of him. Next to him was a young woman, roughly as tall as the boy with short black hair and dark purple eyes and fair skin. She wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it along with black shorts and a red belt. She had shoulder pads on as well, wearing long black gloves and socks and white shoes. On the right side of her was single hand sword.

"I can't believe someone wants Flourite here." The boy sighed. "This place is dangerous as hell!"

"Oh quit whining Reid." The woman scolded him. "This is a big mission with big pay and I want that pay."

"Um, we're also here to search for that odd light as well." Kannono told them.

"Ah! Kannono! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, we told you not to come along. The World Tree is dangerous."

"Oh come on!" Kannono whined. "This is my first time here! I asked Chester to take me along with those missions but you know how it is!"

"And with good reason missy." The woman patted her on the head. "Please head back on the ship."

"Rutee, I'll pay you 500 gald if you let me join."

"Let's go find that light!" Rutee quickly said as she turned around.

"Hey! Rutee, what the heck?" Reid followed her. "You know what Chester would do if anything happens to her!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Reid." Kannono said pulling out a broadsword that was on her back. "I can handle myself."

"Yeah Reid lighten up! Once this is all over, we'll get Farah make you omelets."

Reid sighed. He does love Farah's omelets. "Ok, you win. Let's just go."

With that, they all walked into the labyrinth that is the World Tree. Its roots extended far out and high above their heads. The sky was almost blocked out yet there was enough light to shine through. The many forms of life also lived here but it did not seem like there was any of them here. They know this is never a good sign when something is quiet. They were prepared for what is to come towards them.

"Where's that Flourite?" Rutee said, keeping in mind of their other mission. "It's usually never this hard to find it."

"Rutee, don't just go off like that." Kannono told her. "You don't know what might happen."

"But I want to get some money! I've been in the red for a week now! I need this!"

"Well, if you didn't spend your money on so many things you wouldn't be in the red." Reid told her off a little.

"Oh shut it meat for brains. You just don't see the value in money. All you spend it on is on food."

"Hey, I get hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Rutee shouted at him while Kannono only gave a weak smile. Rutee soon saw something shining. "There it is! Come to mama!"

Rutee reached for the shining rock. Once she took hold of it, she tugged but it didn't budge. She pulled again but it didn't move. She soon took both hands and pulled hard.

"Guys help me out here!" Rutee said, still pulling on it. "Guys!"

"Rutee, stop pulling the Flourite and back away slowly." Kannono told her as she pulled out her broadsword.

"What are you talking about?" Rutee turned around and looked at her.

The Flourite in her hand soon vibrated and the Earth shook along it. Rutee cursed herself for what she was about to see. It was an Egg Bear, large creatures that of a bear and amazing strength. In the World Tree though, they are the most fearsome creatures to ever live.

Rutee could only give a weak laugh and backed away. "Sorry about that haha. I'll leave you alone now."

The Egg Bear roared in her face and it was at that instant that she ran away from the monstrous being. She quickly got behind Kannono and Reid who were ready to attack it. Reid ran up to the monster, swinging his sword down on it. The Egg Bear blocked it and pushed him away. It had its claw come towards him in the face only for Reid to quickly dodge out of the way. Kannono soon ran towards it with her sword swinging from the left side of the monster.

"Sen'ouka!" Kannono span around with the sword in hand a few times, damaging the monster but only caused it to be agitated.

Reid came down on it with an attack of his own.

"Chirisazame!" Reid thrust his sword towards the monster at an amazing speed.

The Egg Bear still stood strong and whacked Reid away from it. Kannono was also pushed out of the way by the monster. It then moved toward Kannono, ready to strike her only for Rutee, finally prepared with her sword in hand.

"Snipe Air!" Rutee thrust her sword into the air and came down on the large creature.

The sword pieced into the creature. The Egg Bear roared in anger and with a strong swing, it whacked her away. Kannono was finally able to recover from the attack but she was too late as the monster thrust its claw into her. Kannono watched the claw come down on her. A shadow was then cast over her and she saw foot kicking the Egg Bear in the face. The force of the kick was strong and it was pushing the Egg Bear far away. The figure was still attached to the Egg Bear and soon jumped off it. The Egg Bear slowly got back up and charged at the figure.

"Hakugekishou!" The figure got only punched at the creature and with amazing force, pushed it down. "Kyogan Retsurakugeki!" The figure grabbed the creature by the head and lifted it up. He then slammed it down into the ground with amazing force, knocking it out completely.

Kannono was amazed to see something like that. The figure finally took a proper form. It was a young girl of Kannono's age and had short dark green hair that parted with her fringe parted to the left and had blood red eyes. She wore a simple red shirt that hugged her body and a black skirt and white boots as well. She was beautiful to what Kannono was looking at. The young girl soon fell to the ground, completely exhausted at what she had done.

"Hey!" Kannono ran up to the young girl. "Hang in there!"

Reid finally back on his feet came up to Kannono and noticed her with a young girl in her arms.

"Kannono, who is she?" Reid asked her.

"I don't know but she saved me. We got to take her back to the ship!"

"Ok but where's Rutee?"

"Way ahead of you!" Rutee shouted with the Flourite in hand. "Get a move on!"

They all followed Rutee all the way back of the Van Eltia. A person from the ship though was going to look for them. He had long blue hair done in a ponytail wearing what was a blue robe and long brown pants. On his back was an arrow case along with his bow. He was about to set off to look for Kannono only to see the three coming back with a person being carried by Reid.

"Chester!" Kannono called out.

"Kannono! Are you all right?" Chester quickly rushed to them.

"Oh sure, ask Kannono if she's ok yet not ask if we're ok." Rutee said as she walked passed him.

"Hey, I know you guys can take care of yourselves so I don't need to ask." Chester then turned back to Kannono. "What were you doing out here? I thought we told you not to?"

"That's not the problem right now!" Kannono pointed at the girl behind Reid's back. "We need to help her!"

"Yeah and let's make it quick. This girl is actually pretty heavy despite her size." Reid said only go have the girl put him into a choke hold from behind.

"That's rude." The girl finally gain conscious and was choking the red head boy. "Now put me down."

"Yes ma'am!" Reid quickly squatted down and let the girl off him.

The girl was back on her feet but wobbled a little. She placed her left hand on her head as she was having a headache.

"Hey take it easy." Kannono told her. "What you did was more than you should have done."

"I supposed so…Ow." The girl rubbed her head. "So, who are you all?"

"Oh right, I'm Kannono Fantasia. The guy who carried you is Reid Hershel. That there is Rutee Katrea and he's Chester Burklight. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Hinami." Hinami looked up at the ship with amazement. "What's that ship?"

"You like it?" Chat stood at the top with pride. "This is the Van Eltia, and I'm the captain Chat!"

Hinami looked at the little girl with a deadpan look. "You're not a captain. You're too small."

"Hey!" Chat took that pretty hard. "I am the captain of this ship!"

"Ok ok, Chat, just calm down." Rutee said to her. "So, what are you doing here?"

Hinami stood there for a while and about it for a while. "I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything."

"Nothing? Really?" Chester asked the girl.

"Nothing at all. I only remember waking up here and then meeting you guys."

"Oh…" Kannono felt sorry for her but she then had an idea. "How about joining us?"

"Huh?"

"You know, how about joining us? We travel just about everywhere here. Maybe you might find someone who knows you."

"That's a good idea Kannono." Reid agreed with them. "And considering how you handled yourself with that Egg Bear, you can also help us out with missions as well."

"Yeah, Egg Bears out here are not a laughing matter yet you were able to take it down with ease." Rutee said with praise. "How about it Chat? We do need more people after all."

"Well, as long as she acknowledges that I am the Captain, then fine. Do you understand Hinami?" Chat said, crossing her arms.

"Yes Captain." She said by saluting to her with her stoic face.

"Are you patronizing me?" Chat said only for Rutee to quickly drag her back into the ship.

"Well, looks like you're with us now." Chester said quickly extending his hand to shake. Hinami looked at the hand and tilted her head. "Well? Are going to shake my hand?"

Hinami looked at Chester with a clueless face. "Why?"

"To show some hospitality…?" Chester said wondering if she was serious.

Hinami looked at the hand again and looked at Chester. "What does hospitality mean?"

Chester only looked at her, completely dumbfounded at the girl. Kannono only gave a weak smile but something told her that things are going to be fun for them.

* * *

Omake:

Kannono rushed to the Hinami who had fainted. She quickly held her in her arms.

Kannono: Hey, hang in there!

Kannono noticed how beautiful the young green haired girl is and had a quick look around.

Kannono: Just one kiss.

Kannono closed her eyes and moved in to kiss the girl only for Rutee and Reid pull her away from the unconscious girl.

Rutee: Oh no you don't!

Kannono: Oh come on! Just one kiss!

Reid: You're dangerous if left alone Kannono. Let's just head back to the ship.

**I know; Kannono isn't like that…yet. Anyway, since the 3****rd**** Radiant Mythology game is coming along, I figured let's do my take of Tales of the World Series. I originally was going to make it a crossover but went against it and did this.**

**As for Kannono, this is my Kannono, sort of. I was wondering if I want her to be connected to the Pasca Kannono the same way Kannono Earhart was in Radiant Mythology 2. I'll figure that out later. **

**Oh, before I forget.**

**Chirizasame: Sword Rain**

**Sen'ouka: I don't know. Just know it as a spinning attack.**

**Hakugekishou: Impact**

**Kyogan Retsurakugeki: Avalanche Drop**

**Yeah, when you want to add other tales of characters that were not known to the english speaking world, I have no other choice but do this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for everyone!**

**I don't own Tales of the World**

**Chapter 2**

Hinami was resting in the medical area of the Van Eltia in order to get some rest needed after the entire ordeal. A young woman was taking care of her. She was a tall, beautiful with long blonde hair wearing a completely white robe and gloves with a cleric hat and a symbol of the clerics on her chest.

"You should be fine." She said. "You're just a little low on blood that's all."

"Thank you." Hinami answered. "Who are you?"

"Oh right, I never did introduce myself when you came in. I'm Mint Adnade. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hinami." Hinami said her name and looked at Mint's chest. "What's that symbol?"

"Oh this? This shows that I belong to an order dedicated to the lives of others. We do services to heal other people who are injured."

"Oh." Hinami was amazed but not by that much.

"Well, I think you can get back on your feet now. Kanonno is waiting for you outside."

Hinami nodded and walked out the room. She saw Kanonno waiting outside as told and with a smile on her face. Mint followed Hinami and spoke to Kanonno.

"I didn't find anything wrong with her. She probably only has amnesia. She should fine after a little rest."

"Ok, thanks Mint." Mint smiled and walked back into the room. "Looks like nothing's wrong with you at all. Come on, I'll show you around."

Hinami followed her. She walked through the hallway and into what looked like the living room of some sorts. There were two people already there. It was Reid along with another person with him. She had short green hair with brown eyes. She wore a long orange dress with a red collar over it. She turned to see Hinami and Kannono.

"So you're Hinami. It's nice to meet you." The woman greeted Hinami. "I'm Farah Oersted. I think you know him already."

"We met." Hinami anwered.

"Well, it looks like things are fine with you." Reid said. "So are you looking around for now?" Hinami nodded again.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Farah asked the girl.

"What's a talker?"

"I can see what Chester was talking about." Farah sighed. "A talker is someone who talks."

"Aren't I talking now?"

"You are but you need to reach the minimum of talking at least up to 10 words."

Hinami was then just standing there and counting her fingers.

"I don't think you're meant to take it seriously." Kanonno said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, just forget what I said ok?" Farah felt really sorry for doing that.

Hinami nodded again. They said their goodbyes and went off. They head to another part of the ship, another hallway with a room. Kanonno opened it and there stood Rutee with two other people. One was a man taller than Rutee, with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Underneath all that had is a green headband. His armour was white with shoulder pads and a blue shirt underneath. He also had white pants and red gloves. The other was a tiny girl with long pink hair done up like twin pigtails and light green eyes. She wore a simple shirt with puffy pink shoulder pads and a green shorts.

"Oh Hinami, good to see you back on your feet." Rutee waved at her.

"I heard what you did out there and it sounds amazing." The guy walked up to her. "I'm Stahn Aileron; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Chelsea Tone!" The little girl said her greetings.

"Hello." Hinami said with a very stoic face. She looked at the two adults and looked at the young girl. "Your daughter?"

"Hey!" Chelsea whined.

"No no, she isn't our daughter." Stahn chuckled a little. "Besides, who would want a snobbish little girl like her?"

"I'm not a snob! I'm with them because I was ordered to make sure to take care of them."

"And you have no idea how many times we told Woodrow that we can handle ourselves."

"But Woodrow-sama is worried about you two as you guys never seem to get along."

"What are you talking about Chelsea, we get along fine." Stahn said with a smile.

"As a meat shield most of times."

"You see? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Stahn asked her.

"Anyway, Hinami, how are you with a sword?" Rutee asked.

"What's a sword?" Hinami tilted her head.

"Oh it's basically this." Stahn took his sword. "This is a sword. Dylmos, you don't mind her using you for a while right?"

"Why are you talking to a sword?"

Huh?" Stahn finally picked up his mistake. "Oh! Um, just forget it. Go ahead, give this sword a swing."

Hinami nodded and held the sword in her right hand. She turned around to avoid hurting anyone while using it. She swung down then across and turned around and faced Stahn. In a matter of seconds; she swung the sword upwards with great force.

"Majinken!" Hinami shouted and send a blue wave of energy at Stahn.

Stahn quickly moved out of the way from getting hit by the wave and saw it hit the wall. Hinami soon realized what she did and quickly placed the sword on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It just happened!" Hinami bowed down countless times as an apology.

"It's ok, really!" Stahn said and took back his sword. "It just happens that's all. Don't worry about it."

"How did you do that?" Rutee asked. "I thought you were a fighter yet you were able to use a sword arte just like that!"

"I don't know. I guess I just have the ability to do it?"

"Impossible." Chelsea said. "Woodrow-sama told me that a normal swordsman would take about a few months. Even the most gifted of swordsman would take at least a week to get it right. You were able to do it in less than five-minutes!"

"Chelsea, take it easy." Kanonno told her. "She has amnesia and is trying to take in things right now. Maybe it was a fluke or something."

"I don't know… Something about it seems fishy." Chelsea placed her hand on her chin.

"We'll just see about it some other time ok?" Kanonno said and took Hinami's hand. "Come on, I think there's still a few others to talk to. See you later."

Hinami was dragged off to another part of the ship. It was a kitchen where Chester was. Alongside him was a flying cat thing with wings as a tail and is purple in colour. On the opposite side of the counter was a man, looking about thirty years old with long brown hair and glasses over his red eyes. He wore what looked like a uniform of those in the army and seemed like he was cooking for people.

"Hi Kanonno, and you must be Hinami. It's nice to meet you." The flying cat spoke like a mature woman.

"Hinami, that's Fanny. She's the ship's cook." Kanonno introduced her.

"Well, currently, the Colonel and Chester are helping me cook tonight's dinner right now."

"I can see. It smells great."

"Why thank you dear." Fanny soon flew to the men. "I'll take over now, thank you boys."

"It's not a problem." The man with glasses said. He then walked to Hinami. "It's nice to finaly meet you. I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss. You can just call me Jade."

Hinami slowly scooted behind Kanonno. "You're scary."

"Oh my, it's a little too quick to judge isn't it?"

"She got it right though, you are scary." Chester said as he walked up. "I only helped cooking to make sure you didn't do anything weird with the food."

"And I have shown that I didn't do anything wrong with it. Now, I believe I heard that you were found at the World Tree. Is there a reason why you were there?"

"I don't know. Mint said that I got amnesia. By the way, what's amnesia?" Hinami asked the group.

"You weren't kidding when you said she doesn't know anything." Jade sighed. "Well Chester, would you like to explain to her?"

"Wait, why am I explaining it?" Chester sighed. "Fine, amnesia is when someone had lost a certain amount of memories. The memories would come back eventually over time but certain things that the person would remember or a strong blow to the head also works." Hinami eyes looked worried. "Hey don't worry; we're not going to hurt you."

"You might not, be he looks like it." Hinami said as she looked at Jade again.

"I guess I can understand your suspicions. I'm not what you call, someone you want to be with a dark alley."

"You definitely got that right." Chester chuckled a little. "Anyway, come back a little later. Dinner should be ready by then."

"Ok, thanks Chester." Kanonno said and took Hinami out of the kitchen with her. "So, what do you think of everyone so far?"

"They're weird." Hinami said. "Mint and you are the only ones who are nice."

"They are aren't they?" Kanonno giggled. "But even so, they're actually pretty fun to be with."

Hinami wondered about that. She doesn't really know what to say about it as this is her first time meeting them all. She turned back to the last room that she was in and wondered. She then shrugged it off and continued on with Kanonno.

They made their way to the lower part of the Van Eltia where Chat had finished storing some of the items they had gotten over time. The small captain saw them coming in and placed the box on the floor.

"Looks like you're done touring the place." Chat said walking up to them. "I was able to set up your room. Come on."

Chat leads the girls to one of the back of the lower part of the ship. She opened a door and there in front of Hinami and Kanonno was a simple room with a bed on the left of the wall, a mirror the top left corner, a drawer next to the door a sofa and table at the center of the room. It was nothing really special but it was quaint.

"This is your room for the time being. Kanonno's room is next door. It's not much but it's the best I could do in short notice."

"It's ok." Hinami said as she walked in.

She was taking in her new surroundings. She walked into the room slowly, pressing her hand against the wall. She let her sense of touch guide her way in, remembering the feeling she was getting. She placed her hand on the bed and soon sat on it. It was soft and it felt so comfortable. She then decided to lie down on the bed and instantly loved every second she spent just lying on it. She soon rolled around on the bed, wanting to get more of the sensation that it had to offer.

Kanonno only giggled at how cute Hinami was acting that time. She walked up to the bed to help Hinami up but she soon heard her lightly breathing. The green haired girl was fast asleep. She could understand why seeing that she did have somewhat a rough day.

"I'll take care of her." Kanonno told her.

"Ok. I'll talk about how she can help out on missions later." Chat walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kanonno turned back to the girl sleeping on the bed. She looked so peaceful just sleeping there. She sat on the bed and just looked at the girl with a smile. Never had she thought she would have met someone so beautiful before. Something about Hinami felt like they had gone through something very similar for some reason. She doesn't know what it was, it just felt nice.

Kanonno got up from the bed and walked out of the room. It would be best to let her rest for now.

Omake

Stahn: Dylmos, are you ok letting her use you for a while right?

Dylmos: Not at all. She won't be able to use most of the artes anyway.

Hinami held Dylmos in hand swung it around and soon turned around.

Hinami: Majinken!

The wave went passed Stahn. She then jumped and swung the sword up and down.

Hinami: Kogahazan!

Hinami finished with a thrusting the sword at an amazing speed from below upwards with a green light.

Hinami: Senkou Reppa!

Stahn, Rutee, Chelsea and Kanonno could only look at her with awe at how she did those artes with ease. Stahn dropped to his knees in defeat seeing that she can pull of artes that took him months to get it right.

Hinami: Did I do something wrong?

**Yes, I wanted to make Hinami seem more like a baby than an actual adult. It just makes her cute if you ask me. And I've only read like two fan fics of the Tales of the World in the section and it seems everyone uses the thief class. I know its better but, it doesn't seem like a Descender to me. I mean, it's the savior of the world, expand on it! Not stick it in one class!**

**Majinken: Demon Fang**

**Kogahazan: Tiger Blade**

**Senkou Reppa: Light Spear Blast**

**Just a little bit more info. Those who aren't completely familiar with Tales of Destiny, Gar Kelvin is actually named Woodrow Kelvin in Japan. I don't know why they change like that, maybe to fit the name count, you know, only allow up to 7 letters in a space but it's kind of stupid. Woodrow sounds more presentable for a King than Gar. In other words, I'm sticking with Woodrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, here's the 3****rd**** chapter of my Tales of the world story. Anyone else feeling excited for the 3****rd**** Radiant Mythology since there are more characters and mystic artes for everyone?**

**I don't own Tales of the World**

**Chapter 3**

Hinami and Kanonno were going through the Aerland caverns to find some of the ligers that were causing trouble close to the town. This was Hinami's first mission but it was more like a tutorial for Hinami to get used to what she's going to be doing for the time being. Also because Hinami seemed to be able to use sword artes as well, she was given a simple straight sword along with her as well as some fighting gloves.

"So, what are ligers?" Hinami asked Kanonno next to her.

"Ligers are like dogs." Kanonno explained. "They usually work as a pack and that can be a good or bad thing depending how you want to look at it."

"What's the good thing?"

"We can finish this mission a lot faster."

"The bad?"

"We'll be dead meat if not careful."

"Great, just great." Hinami sighed a little. "One more question. What's a dog?"

Kanonno only gave a weak chuckle at the girl. In truth, Hinami's ignorance about the world around her is actually pretty cute if not a little problematic. This didn't seem like any ordinary form of amnesia though. Hinami was more like a new born baby. All she can really do for her is to help her and teach her about the world.

"I'll explain what a dog is when we get back on the ship." Kanonno told her. "For now, let me explain about the missions."

The Van Eltia is a ship that was supposed to belong to an infamous pirate. The name unfortunately was never mentioned and Chat had refused to tell them. What the ship is officially used now as an unnamed guild that travels across the lands of Rannasia. The guild would take in any mission that the people would ask for. Some would be to search for items or people, others would be extermination. There would be times when the guild members themselves would put in a request when they want. On other occasions, they would simply go on reconnaissance should something happen.

Hinami took in the information very casually as she continued to look about the caverns with Kanonno.

"So basically, we're going to kill ligers as a mission." Hinami said keeping an eye out.

"Yes. Ligers are very dangerous especially when they are new born. When they are born, they would have to be fed and what they feed on is meat, human meat is one of them." Kanonno explained.

"Then, we have to do this quickly."

Kanonno nodded and continued on.

They continued to look around the caverns to find any of the ligers that were supposed to be here. They haven't seen anything other than a few bats but those were much tamed monsters. They soon heard the sounds of growling not too far away. Kanonno took this as her cue to take her broadsword out. Hinami got the message and took her sword out as well. They looked out for what may be the ligers in the caverns. The sounds of the growling were getting louder as they got closer. They soon encountered a dozen wolf-like creatures that have black and gray stripes on all fours and a long tail.

"So these are ligers?" Hinami asked. "They don't look happy to see us."

"Nope, not at all." Kanonno said and backed away. "Cover me."

"Huh?"

"Don't let them get to me!"

Hinami didn't know what she was talking about but she obeyed. She stood in front of Kanonno. Two ligers came running towards Hinami, only for Hinami to have her sword slash across the open mouth of the monster. She then stabbed the other liger in the head with the sword. Hinami soon ran up to the other group of the ligers and swung the sword across at three ligers only to miss but she swung the sword upwards.

"Majinken!" She shot a wave of energy towards the ligers, hitting only a few of them. One of the ligers ran towards her again only to thrust the sword with amazing speed and strength. "Shunjinken!" She was able to stab the liger and with that same speed, pulled her sword out of it.

Kanonno was surrounded energy with ruins appearing under her feet. She was gaining power and was chanting something.

"Blades of wind surround and slice the enemy." Kanonno waved her arm towards some of the ligers. "Air Thrust!"

Several concentrated wind shaped like a blade soon swung down on three ligers, cutting them and spilling their blood across the floor. Hinami was amazed but this wasn't the time to ask. She ran up to some of the remaining ligers still there. She saw another liger trying to bite but she was prepared with her own attack. She jumped into the air and started spinning at an amazing rate.

"Rekkuuzan!" It sliced the liger into half along with another behind it.

Kanonno then joined in with her broadsword avoiding a liger jumping at her. She turned around and swung the sword across and slammed it into the ground and raised it from the ground quickly, taking out chunks of the earth along, hitting the liger like it was being punched.

"Bakusaizan!" the liger was greatly weakened by the attack only to soon be cut down by Kanonno.

Hinami was surrounded by the remaining ligers and she stood there, waiting for them to attack. They were cautious but they somehow made an agreement that she cannot take them all at once. The ligers all jumped towards her only for Hinami to use an arte by launching her into the air, along with the ligers in a spiraling ascent and end it with a strong horizontal slash.

"Senkuu Shoureppa!" The ligers where blasted away from the attack and were lying there on the ground lifeless.

Kanonno was glad that she was able to handle herself but what she couldn't believe was that last attack. That was high level arte which would take close to at least a full one and a half month to learn it and it an extra month to perfect it. Not only that, that arte belongs to a specific guild dedicated to magic and physical artes which she is a part of.

"That was amazing!" Kanonno shouted as she ran up to Hinami. "You should have said you belonged to the magic knights!"

"Magic Knights?" Hinami asked.

"Wait, you don't know who they are?" Hinami shook her head. Kanonno should have expected that really. "Oh right… Never mind, I'll talk about them once we get back on the ship."

"Ok but, I want to know how you did that trick."

"Huh? Oh you must mean that spell." Hinami nodded. "That was simply put magic. It's an ability which not that many people can use. We use the mana that this world has. How I did it was by allowing my body to feel the flow of mana coursing around me. I then gather the amount of mana I want and release it with the right incantation and release it like that spell I did."

"Is that so…" Hinami said thinking about it. "Let me try." Kanonno sorted of doubted that she could but as things stand she could probably pull it off.

Hinami stood there for a few seconds, trying to gain in the mana that Kanonno talked about. She was able to sense the force she was talking about and soon released it. What she did release though, was a fireball coming down at fast and when it reached the ground, it caused a giant fiery explosion. Kanonno was just as surprised as Hinami when she used the arte.

"That's just impossible!" Kanonno said in shock. "That was an arcane mage arte!"

"I didn't know I could do that…"

"I think we better get back to the ship. The others need to know about this." Kanonno grabbed her hand and took her back to the ship.

Jade was having a little walk about the ship. He was only in his thirties yet he was getting the relaxation he needed just by walking like this. He really is starting to feel like an old man. The other reason he was outside was to find where he heard that loud explosion. He was about to jump down only to see Kanonno and Hinami coming towards him.

"You both finished the mission already?" Jade asked.

"Yes but that's not important right now." Kanonno turned to Hinami. "Can you do that arte again?"

"Oh, sure." Hinami nodded.

Hinami turned around and once again gathered the mana around her once again and released it in front of her. What she ended up releasing this time was a lighting blade of some kind coming directly in contact into the ground, creating an indentation and soon sent off final aftershocks along the ground.

"My, that is a very powerful arcane arte." Jade said. "Are you part of the magic knights?"

"I don't know who they are." Hinami told him. "I was just able to use it."

Jade only looked at her with wonder. Other than himself, no ordinary human is able to use arcane magic artes like that from the bat. There is also the fact that she could even use fighter artes as well. Hinami clearly is not an ordinary human.

"That isn't all that's amazing." Kanonno told him. "She was even able to use an arcane arte that magic knights are trained to use. Unfortunately, I don't think she even knows how to use the magic arcane artes that well."

"Well, considering the magnitude of that spell, I would expect so." Jade said. "Has using that power given you any idea who you are?"

"Not at all." Hinami answered.

"Oh well. There's little I can do if you can't really remember anything after all that."

"But it does mean she can still help us right?" Kanonno asked. "If so Jade, do you think you can teach her how to use them effectively?"

"I'm sure you can do it can't you Kanonno?" Jade started to smile. "You can use magic quite effectively after all."

"I can but-"

"Then it's settled." Jade said walking back to the ship. "I better help Chat get the ship ready to go."

"Hey! I didn't even yes to it!" Kanonno shouted at the man. "Geez, he always does that. Never mind. I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to use magic artes some other time. But for now, let's just head back."

Hinami only nodded and followed the girl back into the ship. She was actually tired. For a first mission, it was very tiring. She wanted to head back to her room and take a nap. But the first thing she has to do was to head to where Chat was. They had a table in the living area where the request would come in. Farah was there and was finished setting things up. She noticed Hinami and Kanonno coming towards her.

"Looks like you finished your first mission." Farah said to Hinami.

"Yeah. Do you guys always work hard on these missions?" Hinami asked.

"Yup. Don't worry, you got the easier ones for now."

"There's something harder than killing monsters?"

"Yeah." Kanonno said. "Those sorts of missions though don't happen until later. Chat usually assigns what missions other have to do. Like Reid, he has the job of mostly monster exterminations, the harder ones."

Hinami thought about it. She guessed she was lucky she got the easier missions.

"Well, good work. Whenever you want, just come back here. There are a lot of missions in this stack for you."

"Ok, thanks." Hinami said and walked off to the lower levels of the Van Eltia.

Hinami yawned as she walked into her room. She quickly laid down on the bed, once again enjoying the soft embrace the bed had to offer to her. It was only a few days since she joined the guild yet she already felt like it was home. She was also learning a lot of things about the world as well but, it was rather slow as she really has no clue about what is really happening. Jade, despite his detest for teaching, became her teacher for the more complicated stuff. It was a little frustrating for him though really because she often dozes off or even her mind wonders off. It was even worse when she ask questions about everything that comes out of his mouth. This would probably part of the reason why Jade pushed the responsibility of teaching her magic artes, just so he could at least get Hinami to focus at least on one specific topic when she's with him.

A knock on a door got Hinami to sit up on her bed. She got off and walked towards it. She opened it and there is Kanonno with a book in her hand.

"I think I said I'll tell you what a dog is when we got back on the ship."

Hinami smiled and let Kanonno in. She sat down at the sofa and placed the book down in front of her. Hinami joined with Kanonno and opened the book. Kanonno showed her pictures of many different kinds of dogs. Hinami was quickly taken by how cute most of the dogs were. It was so different from the ligers that she had to fight against. It was a nice little change of pace at least.

Kanonno finally finished showing her everything there is about dogs. She turned to Hinami only to see her go into a world of her own now. She truly is like a new born baby. She only wondered what she was thinking about but for now, it was best to snap her out of it.

"Hinami~?" Kanonno snapped her fingers which brought Hinami back.

"Huh?" Hinami turned to Kanonno.

"You're doing it again."

"I am?" Hinami blush a little. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Come on, how about we grab something to eat." Kanonno said as she got up.

Hinami nodded and followed Kanonno to the kitchen of the Van Eltia. Hinami had finally gotten used to where everything is on the ship which is rather surprising as the ship is really huge. Though because it's huge, it means she is able to have a stroll through when she feels like it.

Kanonno opened the door and they were now in the kitchen. Hinami sniffed the air and a smile came to her face.

"Something smells good." Hinami said.

"That would be Mabo Curry." Fanny said, flying by with a ladle in her hand. "That's for tonight's dinner until then, help yourself with whatever else we have here."

"Thanks Fanny." Fanny smiled and flew back to the kitchen to cook. "Now let's see, we got biscuits, some breads oh, how about strawberry cake?"

"What's strawberry cake?" Hinami asked.

"It would be this." Kanonno showed her the cake.

Hinami was amazed to see it as it was. Although it was a just two slices of it, had two layers of the soft dough with slices of strawberry inside it. It also had the tasty looking whipped cream over it and to finish it off was a strawberry at the very top of the cake. HInami was already drooling at just how sweet looking it was. Kanonno knew very well what she wanted and decided to pass it to her.

"Here, have some." Kanonno insisted.

"Don't mind if I do." Hinami took a fork and started to take a piece of cake from it.

She moved the fork to her mouth and took a bite. She already sensed the sweetness of the cake and she already loved every bit of the cake. It was like heaven on Earth. She had no clued what that expression meant as she heard it from Reid about it a few times when he was eating Farah's omelets. She can only guess it meant that it's a good thing because she was very happy when she ate the cake. Her face was even red because of how good it was.

"How is it?" Kanonno asked.

"Good…" Hinami was about to doze off again. "It's so sweet!"

"Great that you like it." Kanonno smiled as she took a bite out of her slice. "I made it a few days ago actually."

"Really? Wow, you're really amazing. I want to learn to cook too."

"Well, I'm not that good. I only learnt to cook certain things. Maybe Fanny might teach you."

"Actually, I'd be glad to teach her how to cook." Fanny joined them. "Anytime you want, I'll teach you how to cook."

"Thanks Fanny." Hinami smiled at the flying cat creature and soon remembered something. "Oh, what does 'Heaven on Earth' mean?"

Kanonno only giggled. "It means-" An alarm went off all of the sudden. "What's going on?"

"We got problems!" Chat came rushing in. "Crusand ships are coming our way and they aren't bringing any cake!"

"What's Crusand?" Hinami got up.

"The Crusand Empire is one of the many kingdoms of Rannasia, a fierce country with strict laws. What did we do wrong?" Kanonno explained.

"They said that we were illegally entering their area." Chat told them.

"So are we?"

"No! I even have papers from Malkuth that we can cross through any sea without any problems!"

"Did you tell them that?"

"They opened fire on us when I did!"

"So, what do we do?" Hinami asked.

"Chester and Jade are on it! For now, everyone hold on to something!" Chat quickly ran out of the kitchen.

Hinami took what she said seriously and began to hold on to the table tightly. Kanonno on the other hand took hold of her and ran to someplace safer. They head to the living area of the ship and got her to hold on to something there. It was at that moment the ship started to sway hard. This was the first time that Hinami felt scared of this. They slid left and right on their seat. Soon, it all finally came to an end with a strong crash. They both almost fell out of their seat when it happened.

"Is it over?" Hinami looked about.

"Everyone, time to get off the ship!" Jade on a microphone told them.

"We're about to make a stand because those Crusand bastards!" Chester shouted. "Fortunately, we're on the other side of this island. We're going to play a game of hide and seek so use the forest!"

"Looks like we got to move." Kanonno got up from her chair and ran to the store room.

Hinami followed her and saw her search through the weapons in the room. She took out her broadsword and randomly pulled out an axe closest to her.

"Well, considering everything that happened so far, I won't be surprise if you can use warrior artes." Kanonno passed the axe to her.

Hinami sort of agreed with her and took the axe. She would ask her what an axe is but that would have to wait. They both were ready and ran towards to the deck of the ship. They met up with some of rest of the members of the Van Eltia. Most had already jumped off and they all ran towards the forest. Hinami and Kanonno stood close and ran towards the forest and have a face off against the Crusand soldiers.

Omake: Jade-sensei's class

Jade: Since Kanonno is teaching you some of the more simple things about the world, I'll teach you the more harder and confusing aspects of it. Any questions about the more confusing world?

Hinami: Yeah. What's this thing?

Hinami held up a pencil.

Jade: That's a pencil. You use it to write.

Hinami: Oh. Then what's this?

Hinami held up a piece of paper. Jade sighed when she did.

Jade: That's paper. You write on it. Before you ask, do you know how to write?

Hinami: What's that?

Jade: -sigh- This is going to be a long day.

**It feels good uploading this. I should feel great if I actually uploaded by Bleach Fanfic but oh well… I do love writing Hinami. Making her this cute is just fun. I was going to bring in a new character but one; I don't know who I want to show up. There are so many I can choose but one seems to be standing out though, there are some others to choose but we'll see.**

**Majinken: Demon Fang**

**Shujinken: Sonic Thrust**

**Rekkuuzan: Tempest**

**Senkuu Shoureppa: Victory Light Spear**

**Bakusaizan: Destruction**

**The two unnamed spells are Explosion and Thunder Blade.**

**I want to eventually get to the coliseum because I have many plans for that. I also have an idea for something to go wrong for the fun of it. You'll see soon.**

**Read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been a way for a long time. A lot of things are in the way so right now; I'm very much swamped for a while. Anyway, enjoy this chapter with some decent enough action and plenty of artes.**

**I don't own Tales of Series**

**Chapter 4**

The island wasn't large in any way. It was big enough to have at least a small size town to inhabit it. The forest though was thick which makes it hard to find a good spot to live in. What were worse were the monsters that live there. To the members of the Van Eltia, it gives tactical advantage against their pursuing enemies. Since the Crusand Empire is usually all brawns-and-no-brains kingdom, their soldiers would think to hit them and hit them hard. This also gave the unnamed guild an advantage.

A small group of three Crusand soldiers were slowly making their way through. There were two with a crossbow while the other was holding a single-handed sword. The one with the sword led the way through and hoped to find the trespassers that entered their area. They're senses had heighten since they were on unknown territory. It proved useless when an arrow pieced through an archer in the chest. The remaining archer shot in the direction where the arrow came from only to see a rain of it coming down on him and his ally.

Chester appeared from the bushes, content with how he had already taken out some of them. He had to quickly move. He had to make sure not to be caught.

Elsewhere, Chat was hiding out in the trees. She watched from above, keeping an eye out for any of the Crusand soldiers. She wasn't the most psychical out of the rest of the guild but she was smart. Much to her luck, there were two of them were passing by. She searched her little green bag and pulled out what seemed to be a large silver ball. When they got into position, she dropped the ball right on the soldier's head. The other turned to see where it came from only for Chat to jump down and had her feet smack into his face. She got lucky knocking two of them down only for a third soldier to place his sword on her shoulder.

"End of the road you brat!" He said smiling under his helmet.

"Really now?" Chat gave a wicked smile.

"O mighty explosion…Energy Blast!" A sudden explosion of energy hit the Crusand soldier from behind and forcing him onto his knees. Chat then swung her bag across her face with all her might, knocking him out.

"Good timing there Jade." Chat joined him.

"Save your praise for later. We have to move." Jade gave his quick orders and ran off.

"Hey wait for me!"

Chelsea and Farah have a bit of a chase with Crusand soldiers behind them. Two of the soldiers prepared their bows and shot at them. The arrows missed fortunately but they were starting to get better at their shots. Farah quickly turned around now that they were at a good enough distance.

"Chelsea!" Farah shouted.

"Got it!" Chelsea took one of her arrows out.

Farah saw a one of the soldiers coming at her with an axe. He swung down at her only for her to quickly step aside and trusted her palm to the person's stomach. "Shouteha!" Farah shouted and turned to do a roundhouse kick into his face.

Chelsea finally got her target in sight and shot her arrow. The archer did not see it coming and felt it pierce through his clothes and his skin. The other had quickly retaliated and fired his arrow back. Chelsea didn't see it coming but Farah was able to catch it before hitting the little girl. The pink haired girl looked up and saw it almost touching her nose.

"Thanks Farah." Chelsea smiled.

"No problem. Now we have to quickly get out of here before-" Farah couldn't finish as the Earth suddenly shake and a tower of fire came up and spinning. "Looks like Stahn over did it."

"Stahn you moron!" A voice shouted amazingly loud. "Now they'll be coming for us!"

"There they go again…" Chelsea sighed but she quickly prepared her arrow again and fired it in an unbelievable speed. "Jinrai!"

The arrow flew to the remaining archer and was suddenly struck by lightning.

With that out of their way, they had to quickly make their way to Stahn and Rutee. They may need their help. Stahn and Rutee, followed with Reid with them, clearly didn't look like they need any form of help. They did a good job of dealing with some of the soldiers that were after them. Stahn was proud of his work while Rutee hit him on the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Now we're going to be having several of them on our tail!" Rutee shouted at him.

"I'm sorry but I had to think of something!" Stahn quickly answered.

"Guys, how about helping out here!" Reid turned to them, parrying a sword coming down at him.

He pushed back and swung his sword down and across. The soldier dodged both attacks but he didn't see Reid suddenly trusting passed him and trusted again from behind.

"Kuuha Zesshougeki!"

The soldier dropped down but it didn't help when three arrows almost hit the red head hunter. Reid quickly retreated and joined with the two Swordians. They prepared themselves for what may be coming for them. Five Crusand soldiers began to move closer only for a strange fog to come past them. It was soon getting thicker to the point which they didn't dare move a muscle. One of the archers was soon struck against the head by a staff by the cleric of the Van Eltia, Mint. Fanny came flying behind her, hoping to be safe even by a little.

"I'm sorry but I have to help my friends." Mint said and stood where she was until her spell died down.

The other soldiers tried to look through the fog with no luck. Stahn, believing that he was smart, started to begin casting a spell.

"Rain fire from above: Fearful flare!" Stahn shouted and soon the air above him, Rutee and Reid began to form.

A rain of fireballs started coming down, hitting into where the soldiers could be. The sounds of screams could be heard but they couldn't see it. The fog eventually died down out of pure dumb luck, the Crusand soldiers were on the ground.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Rutee asked seeing them all on the ground.

"I don't know. I guess I'm lucky." Stahn smiled.

Stahn soon turned to his sword and gave it a dirty look.

"No kidding Dlymos." Rutee chuckled at that.

"When you're done talking to your swords, let's get moving." Reid told them. "We better head to back to the ship; we held them off long enough."

Before Reid could finish, the other members were already reaching them. They had seen Stahn's fire spell which they have to admit even that was overdoing it. It wasn't really worth arguing over it now since they finally caught up with each other.

"Looks like we did it." Stahn smiled.

"Don't relax yet Stahn." Chester said. "I ended up finding their ships and I saw them brought Melanie the Crimson along as well. We better get moving back to the ship and fast."

"What about Kanonno and Hinami?" Farah quickly asked.

"We may find them back at the ship." Jade said. "Let's go."

As the other members of the unnamed guild headed off to the Van Eltia, Hinami and Kanonno were still within the forest, avoiding any form of enemies that could come after them. They have heard the sounds of fire spells and screaming but that was as much as they can really say what happened. They were fortunate with nothing truly bad happen.

"I hope everyone is alright." Hinami said as she tightly held the axe in hand.

"They can take care of themselves. They have been doing things like this quite a lot actually." Kanonno replied.

"Getting into trouble with kings and emperors? What are kings and emperors anyway?"

"I'll tell you that later but yeah, that's the basic gist of it."

They soon heard a rustle from the bushes close to them. They immediately turned to face what could have possibly appeared out from there. They soon saw two, rather small Crusand soldiers falling on top of each other. One was relatively the same height as Kanonno while the other was about Chat's height. They had their weapons ready to strike only to hear one of them to shout.

"Wait!" Shouted the taller soldier with a rather high pitched voice. "We're not enemies!"

"That's right nanoja!" The smaller soldier soon said.

"Nanoja?" Hinami and Kanonno said.

Both of the soldiers took off their helmets. It ended being two young girls, or rather a teenager and a child. The teenager had short brown hair with a hair band with two balls on it. With the armour completely off, she wore a one piece yellow dress which tightly hugs her body and also a small purse over her shoulder. The little had long blonde hair done in two braids and wore what looked like a rather large coat for someone her size with a pair of binoculars over her shoulder and a pirate hat now on fitting nicely on her head.

"So who are you?" Kanonno asked.

"I'm Norma Beatty and she is-" The small girl stopped her.

"Patty Fleur. And who are you guys nanoja?"

"I'm Kanonno Fantasia." Kanonno soon turned to Hinami.

"Hinami. So why are you guys dressed up as the soldiers?"

"We've been having some trouble with Crusand and we're sort of well…" Norma said trying not to think about what they did.

"We stole some armour, jump on ship, and used it to escape out and bumped into you guys nanoja. You wouldn't happen to be the supposed members of a ship that illegally came into Crusand territory huh nanoja?"

"We didn't! We have the very papers that said that we can cross through but they ended up firing at us!" Kanonno said.

"That is because we are after the ship." A voice came out from behind them.

A middle-aged woman with long silver hair with black armour and a horned helmet. She stood firmly in front of them along with two of the soldiers standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Hinami asked.

"Melanie the Crimson. We are here to commandeer the Van Eltia."

"What is the ship to you?" Kanonno prepared her broadsword.

"We have heard many things about the ship and we are after it."

"Ever heard of asking?" Hinami gripped the axe harder.

"Knowing who the people of the ship are, we knew that you wouldn't want to give it up so we figured to take it by force." Melanie brandished her rapier. "So without further ado, Red Rose!" Melanie shouted as she clashed her sword with Kanonno only leading to a fiery explosion.

Kanonno was pushed back from the attack. Hinami attacked with the axe in hand out of fury of hurting her. She swung it down on her only for one of the Crusand soldier to cast a fire spell at her. She quickly backed away from the spells but was taken off guard by the other soldier after her with a rapier. Patty wasn't going to leave her alone as she was and she ran after taking a knife from behind and ran it against the soldier. The soldier dodged her only for Patty to be spinning a gun in hand with amazing agility and skill.

"Variable trigger!" Patty shot at the soldier only for a large blast from the gun impacted and pushed her back.

Melanie was surprised by what the little girl can do but she wasn't going to stop.

"You there, cover me!" Melanie ordered the soldier.

The soldier nodded and began to go after the four people in front of her. Kanonno prepared to cast a spell only for the soldier to charge at her. Hinami quickly got in front of Kanonno and swung the axe across. The soldier was able to parry the attack. They soon felt the ground shaking and saw the cracks appearing from below. The soldier quickly backed away but so did all the others close to it.

"Eruption!" Melanie shouted as the Earth erupted and magma just started to flow from the ground.

Hinami, Kanonno and Norma were scared of what else could have happened but Patty was still ready for a fight.

"Norma, use a spell!" Patty told her.

"What?"

"Norma!"

"All right already, just cover me!" Norma started gathering mana around her.

"Don't let her!" Melanie shouted again.

The soldier ran towards to Norma but Hinami, Kanonno and Patty got in his way. Kanonno and Hinami ran towards to the soldier and both swung their weapons down on him. He quickly jumped out of the way from the attack only for them to raise them from the ground along with hard rocks and stones hitting into him.

"Bakusaizan!" They both shouted.

The soldier was pushed back greatly into bumping into Melanie. She was about to strike him due to his incompetence only for Norma to finally be prepared to cast a spell.

"Bolt of lightning, course through the enemies: Thunder arrow!"

Three orbs of energy began to build around them. One was above them while the last two were by the sides. Melanie pushed the soldier down as she avoided the spell. It struck the soldier down with a loud scream. Melanie quickly got back up, unable to believe that she was losing to four weaklings. Hinami ran up and swung the axe several times with great force.

"Retsusenpa!" Melanie was able to block it but it was much too strong as she was pushed far off and her rapier was broken.

Melanie quickly backed away from them as she has no weapon no any support to end the fight.

"Damn it!" Melanie said in fury. "Looks like you win for now. But I'll have my fun next time!" Melanie made her retreat through the woods.

Hinami was amazed on how people just run off like that. She soon turned to the others finally able to rest after all that. She walked up to Kanonno and helped her up from the floor.

"Thanks Hinami." Kanonno said. "I wonder why they wanted the ship."

"That depends." Norma said. "What ship did you say it was again?"

"The Van Eltia."

"The ship that once belong to the great pirate Aifread Van Eltia?"

"Aifread?" Hinami and Kanonno wondered.

"How about showing us the ship instead nanoja?" Patty said. "It'll be a lot easier for all of us nanoja."

Hinami and Kanonno wondered about it, or rather, Kanonno wondered about it. Hinami was wondering if Aifread was a bird, not that she knows what a bird is in the first place. The pink haired girl sort of expected it so she agreed and started to walk towards to the ship.

At the Van Eltia, the members of the unnamed guild were starting to get impatient. Kanonno and Hinami did not return to the ship for a while now and the last thing they heard was the sounds of an explosion. This was quite the cause of worry as Chester was doing his best trying not to run off to find them.

"Jade, we really should go look for them." Chat said.

"I do not think it's necessary." Jade answered her. "Kanonno is quite capable by herself."

"But what about Hinami?" Mint asked. "She is much like a child with amnesia that severe."

"I think she'll be fine as well." Reid said. "She's able to use several artes from different classes. Even with that amnesia, she knows how to handle the situation in a fight."

"Yeah." Rutee said. "For all you know, they may be coming over right now." The sounds of bushes started to rustle.

All the members turned and prepared their weapons for who could come from the forest. They soon saw the two aforementioned girls along with two more behind them.

"Hinami, Kanonno!" Fanny came flying in with them. "Thank goodness you two are fine."

"Fanny, please stop, we're fine." Kanonno tried to calm her down.

"So who are your friends?" Farah asked as she came up to them.

Hinami soon remembered and turned around. "Oh this is Norma Beatty and the little girl with the funny hat is Patty Fleur."

Patty didn't pay attention and soon ran off to the ship. She placed her hands on it with great fascination. Norma herself was fairly curious about the ship as well. Chat quickly walked up to them with a little look of irritation on her face.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Chat questioned.

"I found it nanoja!" Patty shouted.

"That's we Patty!" Norma shouted at her.

"You found nothing!" Chat pulled them both off. "This ship is mine, not yours!"

"Don't tell me you're Aifread?" Norma said.

Chat was now in a state of shock. Everyone else was trying to understand why she suddenly froze like that. Jade on the other hand was wondering why he had heard such a name before. Chat quickly grabbed hold of both of them and dragged them away from the ship of hers.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Patty told me." Norma pointed at the little girl.

Chat turned to the blonde pirate. She started checking her out from top to bottom, front to back. Patty just let her do it for the time being. Everyone else was amazed with their captain of the ship inspected the other girl.

"She looks like her but at the same time, she doesn't…" Chat muttered to herself. She soon stopped and faced her again. "How do you know about the Van Eltia and Aifread?"

"Well, I can't seem to remember anything from my past; I don't know anything about it nanoja. While traveling around, I heard from a couple of guys said something about this pirate ship and Aifread. I knew I heard the name before as well as the ship nanoja. I thought that if I can find the ship and him, I might know who I am. If it means finding treasure along the way, then I'm good to go nanoja."

"Is that so?"

"Noja."

"That sounds almost like Hinami." Chelsea said but she soon turned to Norma. "What about you?"

"I'm just looking for some treasure that's all. The Van Eltia is said to have unbelievable treasure on it or it can even lead us to them. In that case, I want to join you guys!"

"You can if you want but I'm sure you won't find any treasure." Rutee told her.

"You may never know until you try! Isn't that right Nami?" Norma said turning to Hinami.

"Nami?" Hinami looked at her confused.

"Wait what?" Chat turned to the girl.

"I want to join as well nanoja!" Patty said as well.

"Huh!"

"Well, things just got livelier haven't it?" Jade said with a somewhat plastic smile.

"Why do you look happy?" Chester asked.

"Sometimes I wonder." Kanonno said.

"Oh man…" Chat sighed now that her ship had more occupants.

Omake: Nicknames for everyone

Norma looked at all the members of the Van Eltia and inspected all of them.

Norma: Ok, I now have nicknames for all of you! Chester will be ponytail!

Chester: Hey!

Norma: Stahn is S.

Stahn: I like it!

Norma: Rutee is cheapskate.

Rutee: What was that?

Norma: Chelsea is Puffy.

Chelsea: Puffy?

Norma: Reid is New Red.

Reid: New Red?

Norma: Farah is Fiffy.

Farah: I'm not a dog!

Norma: Chat is Shorty.

Chat: Who are you calling short?

Norma: Jade is Doc. Evil.

Jade: Why must people always assume I'm evil?

Norma: Kanonno is Pink.

Kanonno: I don't know if I'm comfortable with that.

Norma: And Fanny is Fan-fan.

Fanny: Oh my.

Hinami: Then Norma I'll call you Bubbles.

Everyone turned to Hinami who seemed very proud giving such a name to Norma.

**Time to list the large number of artes**

**Shouteha: Palm Strike**

**Jinrai: Shock Arrow**

**Kuuha Zesshougeki: Mega Sonic Thrust**

**Bakusaizan: Destruction**

**Retsusenpa: Punishing Blast**

**The two unnamed spells are Flare tornado and Deep Mist respectively.**

**For those who don't know Legendia, Melanie the Crimson, one of the three generals of the Crusand Empire. How she fights in Legendia, mostly spells and less than actual fighting artes.**

**Norma Beatty, also Legendia and one of the four mages in Legendia. Funny how there's four of them yet each of them have different sets of spell artes. **

**For those who don't know who is Patty Fleur. She is an added character to the PS3 release of Tales of Vesperia under pirate class using a gun and knife. She was originally meant to be part of the game in back on the Xbox360, there's even data on her on the game, much like most of the data to have Flynn in as well as a three second mystic artes for Yuri, Estelle and Rita (which is also dubbed in English for some very odd reason). **

**Anyway, Patty is added to the PS3 version, with a story which I intend to partly use, just in a different way. No spoilers now. I don't want people to find out. I will say that she isn't just thrown in there just to be there, there's a reason. Oh, and she also says Nanoja at the end of almost all her sentences**

**Anyway, she has the most interesting controls as she is based on luck rather than skill. At the start of every fight, there would be some word on her character bar saying normal, critical, braniel or advance. There is no clear pattern on it but it would tell you what sort of stance she will use and it would cause alterations to her fighting style and artes. For example, Variable trigger, I showed that she spins the gun and finally shoots a powerful blast, meaning it charges. This is Brainel stance. Normal will be just normally shooting the gun, critical was 3 shots and throws a bomb and advance is 3 shots at once. She can change her stance using an arte called Form up. **

**I like having Patty on my team though. She's just so much fun to have and she's not the next Anise or the next Chat. She's more mature than you give her credit for. Man did her part in Vesperia made me cry.**

**Well, I'm done for now. I'll be back with more. I don't know when but I will be back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a somewhat short chapter. I'm pretty busy so I really don't have that much time to write a lot of chapters for any of my fics. Even now, I can't. Ah well, just enjoy what I made.**

**I don't own Tales of the World**

**Chapter 5**

Ever since Norma and Patty joined, the Van Eltia has gotten much livelier. Norma would go about the ship, expecting to find something that may have treasure but with no such luck. Patty on the other hand is constantly fighting with Chat, wanting to take control of the ship and hopefully learn more about her past. Chat would stop her every time and keeps telling her no one controls her ship unless she gives them permission.

"Ah come on nanoja!" Patty pestered Chat. "We're comrades now! Just let me fly the ship nanoja." 

"I said no!" Chat shouted at her. "You are not going to fly this ship you hear me?"

"Wow can they really go at it." Rutee said having some tea at the lower part of the Van Eltia.

"I know, but I'm getting used to it." Kanonno said joining her.

"Speaking of getting used to." Rutee turned to Hinami who was reading a book. "Is she getting better learning the basic stuff?"

"She is." Kanonno answered.

"Kanonno, how do you say this word?" Hinami pointed at the word.

"Happiness."

"Thanks." Hinami returned to reading the book.

"Right, she's definitely getting better."

Kanonno could only give a weak smile. Hinami was learning quite a lot during her time with the guild. She was able to learn the simple things such as objects and animals at least. She is trying to wrap her head around what was going on about what happens in the human body and photosynthesis and other such details. Jade swore he was getting much older teaching this girl. Fortunately, the others were willing to teach her.

Norma slowly got out from another room and soon joined and sat with the three girls. She let out a sigh.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find any treasure, again." Rutee said to the girl.

"Yeah… I really thought that there will be something in this ship. I mean, it's supposed to belong to the world's most feared pirate and yet there isn't a single bit of gold, doubloon or diamond in anything of the kind!"

"Doubloon?" Hinami asked.

"Another way of saying coin." Kanonno told her and turned back to Norma. "We told you that there isn't a single form of gold anywhere on this ship. Even Chat said so."

"I get it… Oh well, I'm going to meet up with Farah. See if there's any mission with big bucks." And like that Norma walked off.

The girls felt a little sorry for her but it didn't last long. The bridge door opened and there Chester soon came in with a big bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Chester." Kanonno greeted him.

"Hi." Chester placed the bag down. "Man that's heavy."

"Seems like you got food." Rutee said.

"Well, after my mission, I figured I find some fruits. The forest I went had a lot of it." He opened it up. "Who here wants some strawberry?"

Hinami perked her head up when strawberry came into her ear. Chester picked it up and only smiled.

"I figured you would. Let me find some."

Chester brought his hand into it for some. He soon felt something shuffle in the bag. He pulled out his hand quickly and was worried already.

"What happened?" Hinami asked.

"The bag moved." Chester told her.

Everyone got up from the table and prepared themselves for whatever could be in there. Chester braced himself and buried his arm back into the bag. He felt something furry and made it his job to drag it out of the bag. What happened next was him pulling his hand out in pain.

"It burnt me!" Chester pulled out fast.

Rutee quickly to him and immediately casted Heal on his hand. Kanonno and Hinami were really worried now but they had to get it out.

"I'll get it." Hinami took the chance.

"Hinami!" Kanonno called out to the girl.

"I'll be fine." Hinami said and braced herself.

She opened the bag slightly and soon dived right into the bag. She grabbed hold of the furry creature that was in there and pulled it out the second she was able to grab hold of it. She lost her footing doing so and fell on her butt but still having the creature in her hand. She held it up and had a good look at it. It was a blue and white bunny thing, a really tiny and cute one and had what looked like a bangle or a ring on it.

"MIEU!" the creature struggled out of her hand and quickly ran behind a table.

"What was that?" Hinami quickly got up from the floor.

"That was a cheagle!" Kanonno said finally recognizing it.

"How the heck did that thing get in the bag?" Chester said, shaking his hand.

"You're the one who went on a mission! You tell us!" Rutee shouted at him.

"Whatever the case is, let's just get it out." Kanonno said and turned to Hinami who needed to know what it is. "Cheagles are basically bunny like creatures. They are also very docile and very friendly to be with even if they can breathe fire. If you just show it some compassion it'll come out by itself."

Hinami wondered about it a little but just stuck to watching what Kanonno was going to do. Kanonno got down and brought her hand out to it. The cheagle peeked behind the table and saw what she was doing.

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Kanonno said.

"Really?" The cheagle talked.

This was a big surprise to them all. They never heard a cheagle to be able to talk. In Hinami's case she was swooned by it because of its high pitch and cute voice.

"D-Did it just t-talk?" Rutee said.

"I-I did." The cheagle said. "You promise that you're not going to hurt me?"

"Yes, we're not going to hurt you." Kanonno said.

The cheagle nodded and slowly walked up the Kanonno. Now that Hinami had a good look at it, she was falling in love with it. It was just too cute she was looking at it with a bright pink face and eyes that wanted to cuddle it. Chester noticed it and quickly pulled her back before she could.

"Hey!" Hinami started to struggle.

"Sorry but we don't want to scare the little thing again!" Chester told her.

Kanonno only turned to the cheagle again.

"So what's your name and how come you can talk?" She asked it.

"I'm Mieu." The cheagle said. "And I can talk thanks to the sorcerer's ring."

"Wait, you mean that's THE legendary sorcerer's ring?" Rutee said as she quickly got up to it.

"A-Ah, yes!" Mieu slowly backed away. "It was given to me by my master who got it from someone else."

"Whoever it was must be one hell of a person to be able to get his hands on the sorcerer's ring." Rutee said.

"What's this about the sorcerer's ring?" Jade said as he appeared behind them all which scared the crap out of them all. Jade looked at the cheagle and soon recognized it. "Well if it isn't Mieu."

"Hi Jade!" Mieu flew up to him which only got Hinami to love it even more.

"You know it?" Kanonno asked.

"Yes. It happens to be a pet from a person I know. How did you get here anyway?"

"Through that bag." He pointed at it.

"I see. So what brings you here?"

"I have urgent news from Natalia!"

Jade made a humming sound when he heard it. Everyone else was very interested in what it could be about.

"I think its better I gather everyone else first. You all wait here." Jade said as he walked up to the captain's deck.

Everyone down there only looked at each other wondering what it really is. Chester finally let go of the green haired girl who stretched her arms a little bit. She took this chance to get closer to Mieu seeing that it finally calmed down a little. Hinami looked at the cheagle with pure fascination. It was just so cute.

"Hinami, you're drooling again." Kanonno got her back up.

"Huh?" Hinami soon felt something coming down her chin. She was right. "Sorry. It's just that the cheagle is so cute! Are all cheagles as cute as you Mieu?"

"You mean who look like me?" Hinami nodded. "Yes we all look like this."

Hinami soon went into her own world again. She was thinking herself lying happily on the floor with all the cheagles around her. It would be like sleeping on a cloud which is warm and fuzzy. Kanonno was getting a little tired doing this so she figured she would leave her alone for now. Chester quickly turned to Mieu.

"Anyway, you mentioned something about a master. Who is he?" Chester asked.

"His name is Luke fon Fabre, the son of the house of Fabre."

"What!" Rutee quickly got to him. "You belong to the house of Fabre?"

"I heard of them but I don't know anything else about them." Kanonno asked.

"The house of Fabre, a noble family of Kimlasca and are related to the king. He's from the royal family which means they are rich! If he was sent to us that mean if we do this job, we get big money!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Chat asked when she walked in but she soon Mieu and tensed up.

"What's wrong Captain?" Hinami asked when she saw her freeze.

"W-What's that thing doing here?" Chat pointed Mieu.

"He's here with a message. But more importantly he's cute!" Hinami said as she was soon cuddling Mieu.

"That tickles!" Mieu said while giggling.

"Do you want to hug it?"

"No! Keep that thing away from me!"

"Aw, why not? Touch it!" Hinami soon had Mieu right up in Chat's face.

"AAAAHHHH!" Chat was soon running away from it.

After the odd little freak out that Chat was going through and Hinami trying to get Chat to hug Mieu, all the members of the Van Eltia finally came down. They were all wondering what all of this is about. Jade went up to them with Mieu by his side.

"We're gathered here today because Mieu here has an urgent message from Princess Natalia of Kimlasca. Mieu, if you please."

Mieu nodded. "The sons of Fabre have been kidnapped a few days ago. The king had sent his soldiers to find them but she wanted to ask specifically for Jade to help to find them."

"Thank you Mieu." Jade finally took over. "We are to find and rescue the sons of Fabre."

"Great and all but how are we going to do that?" Farah interjected. "We don't have any form of evidence to find them. Was there even a note or something?"

"Natalia gave me this, saying this is the only evidence found." Mieu pulled out a piece of cloth with a symbol on it.

Jade took it from his hands and inspected it. "This is the symbol of the knights of Zaphias."

"Knights of Zaphias?" Chelsea repeated. "I heard that the knights of Zaphias are known for almost rather dirty work recently. I wonder what their aiming for."

"Well we won't know until we gather more information. Chat, you set a course for Zaphias. We'll gather all the information we can get there."

"Actually, I got a better idea." Patty came in. "Make a course for Ashihara. I got sources over there that can help us."

"I know that place. It's a hotspot for pirates and bandits of all kinds." Chester said. "You want us to sail to that place?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Chat quickly joined in. "And besides, it's not really like that. I should know since I used to live there."

"Well then, we'll trust you two to take us there. Once we head the docks we'll split up and gather as much information we can about what happened to the Fabres."

The entire members of the ship agreed and soon got back to whatever they've been doing. Hinami on her part is trying to put things together to understand a few things. It was mostly the names of the places and the people that she heard which was completely confusing her.

"Jade-sensei." Hinami called out. "Can you tell me those weird names again?"

Those who haven't left yet only looked at her and was amazed how much of it just went right passed her head.

Omake: Jade-sensei's class: Cheagles and the sorcerer's ring

Jade: Welcome to my class. Today we're going to look into cheagles. Now, cheagles actually belong from the game I belong to, Tales of the Abyss. Cheagles are very docile creatures and very friendly and are considered sacred beast to the Order of Lorelei. Adult cheagles are able to breathe fire but Mieu here is special because he is wearing a sorcerer's ring.

Jade: The sorcerer's ring that is around Mieu's stomach is found in almost every Tales of game starting with Phantasia. Its main function is shooting a short range beam of magic often a little ember of fire and it would solve a puzzle that the games. In later games its use to solve puzzles grew as it soon came with upgrades such as being able to destroy debris that stands in the way.

Hinami: Question.

Jade: Yes?

Hinami: Can I keep it as a pet?

Jade: I'm sorry but Mieu belongs to a friend of mine but since he's kidnap, you can take care of him for now.

Hinami: Thank you!

Chat: Fine but you keep that thing away from me!

Hinami: But he's cute! Come on; just hug him for a few seconds!

And just like that Hinami is chasing Chat everywhere to get her to hug Mieu.

**Yeah, seems like I'll be making my little omake as a area for certain kinds of information about the Tales of series.**

**I should actually answer this. Yes, Crusand is from Legendia, Malkuth and Kimlasca is from Abyss, Zaphias is from Vesperia and Ashihara is from Innocence.**

**To be honest, I don't know anything about Innocence, Tempest or Hearts. I don't know anything about any Tales of Games that's released on a Nintendo system, not even Symphonia. I've been trying to get my hands on the PS2 release and of course, no luck. I did get my hands on Graces F so that at least made me happy. **

**I am the one of the few people who owns all Tales of games released on the Sony consoles though. Phantasia, Destiny remake director's cut, Eternia, Destiny 2, Rebirth, Legendia, Abyss, Vesperia, Graces F, Radiant Mythology 1, 2, 3, Narikiri Dungeon X and Vs. I'm good.**

**And if you're wondering why Chat's running away is because she has a fear for cute things. Sad really but it makes her cute at least.**

**Anyway, I'll be back eventually. Don't know when but I will eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is another chapter of the Rannasia Chronicles. It's time we added some more characters to the team.**

**I don't own the Tales of games.**

**Chapter 6**

The Van Eltia made dock on Ashihara. As a port town, there isn't anything truly special about it. The town itself though has been given the reputation as town for pirates and bandits. With such expectations, Hinami jumped off the ship and looked about the town with Mieu on top on her head. If anything she learnt about thieves, pirates and bandits, they are meant to be tough, shady and look like they would kill their own mothers. None of the people that are in town seem like the kind.

"I thought this place was supposed to be full of bad people." Hinami wondered.

"I thought so too." Mieu said. "But everything here seems normal."

"Of course it's normal nanoja." Patty said joining her on the left. "It's just a port town. This is the place where I learnt about the Van Eltia nanoja."

"I have to back up Patty on this." Chat said staying next to Patty. "I lived not too far from the town and everyone here are pretty nice."

Hinami turned and look at Chat who was on the far left next to Patty.

"Why are you all the way over there Captain?"

"You know why!" Chat shouted. "Anyway, Hinami, Patty, you're with me this time. We're going to find as much info about the kidnapped nobles. Patty, I trust you to lead the way."

"No problem nanoja." Patty said and started walking off.

The team followed the little blonde girl off to the town. Though, it was harder than it should be because Hinami and Mieu were looking around the shops, flowers and people. Chat and Patty basically had to shout at her every single time when she get's distracted. She's like a four year old trying to catch a butterfly. The little tanned girl went from being a captain of an unnamed guild with a reputation of helping people and dealing with unbelievable people to being a babysitter.

They soon finally came to a rest at a bench. They haven't even reached Patty's sources all because they had to keep an eye on Hinami. Hinami and Mieu sat down with them only to see something interesting and went off.

"I'm out of breath." Chat sighed.

"Noja." Patty sighed as well. "I knew that Hinami is a curious girl but I didn't think she was this curious."

"Well, she came to the ship not having any form of memory of anything. Heck she doesn't have a single bit of common sense. Every bit of her is like a baby."

"Is that so? Where did you guys find her anyway nanoja?"

"At the World Tree."

"World Tree nanoja?" Patty turned to her. "Isn't that place dangerous? I even heard about the rumors of some kind of powerful being there as well nanoja!" Patty soon thought about something. "Wait, you don't think she's that being is she nanoja? I mean considering what she can do-"

"I don't know. None of us do. But I don't think she is. She's just too innocent."

Chat and Patty thought about it. Hinami truly isn't a normal person seeing what she can do. She can use artes of several classes without even breaking a sweat. She can handle herself at the World Tree and handle facing against the Melanie the Crimson from the Crusand Empire even though she had extra help. Whatever the case may be, as long as she's on their side then they have nothing to worry about.

"Well, we better get back to finding that informant of yours." Chat said getting up.

"Noja." Patty got up as well. "Hinami, let's go nanoja."

They waited for Hinami to answer but they got nothing. It was odd because she would normally answer when they said so. They soon had a quick look only to notice that Hinami and the cheagle went missing. This was bad.

Hinami and Mieu where looking around the town, trying to find Chat and Patty but they got really lost after making one wrong turn after another. Hinami was getting tired and all she did was to lean against the wall next to her.

"I can't believe I lost them." Hinami said.

"Don't worry Hinami, we'll find them." Mieu said to her. "I just wonder where we are now. Mieu…"

"Hey, don't be like that Mieu. How about we try finding the ship instead? Let's ask someone here who can show us the way."

Mieu perked up and nodded at the girl. Hinami had a look around to find someone who could help them. She soon found someone wearing a rather dirty looking jacket and a bandanna around his head with dirty brown hair. He had his hands in his pockets and was walking by. Hinami smiled now that there is someone she can ask.

"Excuse me." Hinami called out at the man.

The man turned to the green-haired girl. He scanned her from top to bottom and had a tiny smirk on his face seeing the young girl coming up to him. He also realized the cheagle on her head but he didn't take much heed seeing it.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her.

"I wanted to ask you if you know where we can get to the docks."

"Sure thing little miss. Let me show you the way."

Hinami smiled at him, finding someone willing to help her out. The man though was lucky because he was sure the others can finally have some fun. It has been a while for them.

They made their way through the town, making one turn after another. Hinami and Mieu haven't noticed anything wrong when they followed the man. They made their way to a warehouse which was close to the docks. They thought that it was probably a short cut or something. The man finally made a stop in the middle of the warehouse. Hinami tilted her head with Mieu right on top of her.

"We're here." The man said.

"This isn't the docks." Hinami pointed out the obvious.

"Of course not. This is out hideout!" Several other people popped out from behind the many boxes and pillars around. "You see, we've needed something fun to play with since we're really bored. And you look perfect for it."

The man smile maniacally. Hinami and Mieu were taken by surprise. The green-haired girl quickly got into a fighter stance, ready to face them.

"Mieu, find some help!" Hinami told him.

"Right!" Mieu flew off somewhere to hide.

"Not a chance!" The man said. "You three, go catch that cheagle. We'll handle her." He said and three of them went off. "So you're a fighter huh? This ought to be fun! Men!"

Several of them threw bombs at them Hinami quickly moved out of the way before they can explode. She quickly ran for the person who brought her here. She jumped into the air and came diving down with a fiery kick in a form of a phoenix.

"Hououtenku!" She shouted and came down on him. He quickly dodged underneath her but she soon dashed right passed him, leaving a trail of fire rising up. "Hiou Zetsuenshou!"

The man was burning and rolled around the floor to put himself out. Hinami quickly ran towards the next thug that was the closest to her. The thug took out a sword and began to swing at her from about, following up with going across her chest. Hinami went from under and moved back and uppercut him in the face. She then punched him in the chest and then did a right hook into his cheek and ram strongly into him with her shoulder and pushed out her arms into him.

"Shishisenkou!" She released a mass of energy in a form of a lion head, pushing the thug into a wall with a thud.

Three other thugs came at her with knives. They all lunged at her at the same time but she quickly ducked underneath them and did a sweep kick. They quickly jumped out of the way and one ran towards her slashed downwards at her but she quickly took hold of his arm and snapped it, forcing him to drop the knife. She quickly picked it up and defended herself with it. The other two came at her with one swinging across her face and another swinging from above. She jumped back away from them and swung the knife across sending a projectile that forced the two back.

"Souhajin!" She shouted and quickly ran to one of them. She spun the knife across the chest of the thug and finally sent another projectile at him. "Garen Souhajin!"

The man with the bandanna finally got up after being set on fire watched the red-eyed girl fought off his men. It was unbelievable. She was able to use both a fighter and thief artes with complete ease and was wiping the floor with everyone who stood in her way. He quickly whistled and four people standing above aimed down at her. They all took aim and was ready to fire only for a gunshot to be heard and struck one of them from behind and fell down to the ground.

"What?" He turned to see the one who shot one of his men. His barrel of a gun was smoking and at the end of it was a bayonet. "What are you doing?"

"Saving someone's life." He stood up and removed the disguise.

He was a tall man with long black hair done in a ponytail and had a beard with a scar across his face. He wore a long black trench coat and a light blue scarf around his neck with balck pants and boots to match. He quickly shot at the remaining two thugs that were taken by surprise.

"The name's Ricardo Soldato." He said and took aim again.

Ricardo tried to shoot at the bandanna man only for him to quickly run towards the entrance. He thought he would make it only for a series of gunshots stopped him in and caused him to dance around the floor.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" A young girl said aiming two pistols at him.

She was shorter than the man greatly. She had short red hair with a pink scarf around her neck and wore a brown jacket. She had long red pants with two holsters around her waist. By her feet was a small monkey creature with green hair.

"Iria Animi is on the scene!" She said shooting at the man again.

"Coda as well!" The monkey said.

He quickly ran off to quickly, somehow avoiding every bullet that was shot at him. He quickly went off to hide away from him and away from getting sniped. She huffed in annoyance but she quickly joined in to help Hinami. Hinami quickly got out of the way and joined up with Iria. Ricardo also came down and joined up with them as well.

"You seem to be able to handle yourself pretty well. Freeze Lancer!" Iria created an array in the air and fired bullets at it, shooting out large shards of ice at the thugs.

"I guess you can say that." Hinami answered and fired off another projectile.

"Whatever the case is, we keep on fighting. Dark Laser!" Ricardo fired a beam of black energy at an enemy. "You know how to use a gun?"

"I don't know what a gun is!"

"Well how about spells? You know any spells that might get rid of them?"

"Yeah! Give me some time!"

"Not a problem!" Iria said shooting at them.

Hinami threw away the knife and started gathering mana at a fast rate. Iria and Ricardo could feel it just gathering at her and for some reason it felt really powerful.

"Shudder and break apart! Add pressure!"

An array was created under the feet of four thugs. It started shaking uncontrollably with rocks bursting out and hitting them hard. It lasted for 5 seconds until it stopped. The ones in the array all dropped down in pain.

Some of the thugs that were still standing finally gave up and ran in fear of them. The three, or four if you count the monkey, stood there and was tired. They all turned to the girl they were protecting. Hinami turned to them and bowed at them.

"Thanks for helping me." Hinami said.

"It's no big deal." Iria said taking in the praise. "We actually had to do this anyway since there was a wanted poster on these guys."

"You joined for the money." Ricardo said. "I did this because Ange asked me to help you."

"Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here anyway? It's not good to talk to strangers after all."

"But the guy said that he can help me reach the docks if I followed him."

"What are you four years old?"

Hinami soon stood there, wondering what that expression actually meant. Ricardo picked up the perplexed look on her face and figured to change the subject.

"Anyway, what's your name? Who are you with?"

"I'm Hinami. I'm with this guild that doesn't have a name yet."

The two finally picked up what she was saying when she said the unnamed guild part.

"Does this guild happen to travel on a ship called Van Eltia?" Ricardo asked.

"Yeah."

The two were finally able to pick up some of the pieces at least. Unbeknownst to them, the man with the bandanna was still hiding from them and finally saw them talking. He was furious with the people who killed off his entire gang but his main focus was on Hinami. He picked up one of the swords that were dropped. He started running at her with the sword ready to go right through her back only to have a hammer thrown at his head.

"Piko hammer!" A young girl's voice shouted.

Everyone turned to who shouted and saw the man on the floor unconscious and the one standing behind him was Chat with Patty and Mieu close by.

"Captain!" Hinami called out.

"Hinami!" Chat walked up to her. "Where the hell did you run off to?"

"I don't know I asked that guy over there to show me the way to the docks but he lead me here. Those people over there helped me."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Chat said. "I thought Kanonno taught you to not talk to strangers!"

"But he seemed nice."

"Yeah until this happened." Chat sighed and turned to the two other people. "I'm sorry if Hinami caused any trouble."

"She was no trouble at all." Ricardo said and soon turned to Patty. "It's been a while Patty."

"Good to see you to Ricardo nanoja." Patty walked up to them. "Hey there Iria. How have you been doing nanoja?"

"Just fine. Seems you joined up with interesting people." Iria said looking at Chat and Hinami.

"Yeah but its fun. So do you have the information I needed?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

Hinami and Chat were starting to get confused on this part. Patty turned to them and only smiled.

"Guys, these two are my informants."

Omake: Jade-sensei's class: Today's subject; classes

Jade: Let us talk about the classes in the Tales of games. Classes are basically the role of what sort of fighting style that this one person may be. There are several classes and many of them have many different fighting styles. Warrior, Swordsman, Mage, Priest and Thief are the basic classes. Warrior is strong but is slow. Swordsman is known to be balanced in close range combat with swords. Mages focus more on spells rather than actual combat. Priests are support casters, usually for healing party members. Thief is weaker than a Swordsman but they are fast.

Jade: There are also many other classes as well such as Gunner, Pirate, Paladin, Magic Knight, Fighter, Monk, Hunter, Twinsword, Bishop, Brandish and Ninja. You Hinami are able to use all of these classes as you are far stronger than anyone on the Van Eltia.

Hinami starts drawing something.

Jade: What are you doing?

Hinami: This is me with as all the classes!

Jade has a look at it and saw the miss-mash of her as deranged robot having every single weapon that fits the class. Jade could only sigh at how amazing this girl can be sometimes.

**That's right, two people and a monkey from Tales of Innocence, soon to be more, has joined up, Iria Animi and Ricardo Soldato. I don't really know these characters that well other than Iria likes teasing Ruca and Ricardo is a very smart person.**

**Next chapter will be adding more members from Innocence but I also will add others from another Tales of game.**

**Anyway, the artes:**

**Hououtenku: Rising Phoenix**

**Hiou Zetsuenshou: Burning Phoenix**

**Shishisenkou: Beast**

**Souhajin: Azure Edge**

**Garen Souhajin: Azure Storm**

**Add Pressure: Dreaded Wave**

**You could say it's too early for burning phoenix to appear since it's a mystic arte for the twinsword class as well as Reid's many mystic artes but it was originally just an extension arte. In Destiny Remake, it's a Blast Caliber (the remake's version of Mystic artes). In Vesperia on the PS3, it's an extension for Flynn. In Graces F, it's a Blast Caliber for Richard. I say, it's it own arte, being an extension.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think it's about time I get this mission thing moving.**

**I don't own the tales of series**

**Chapter 7**

The members of Van Eltia all met up at a chapel within Ashihara. Hinami and Mieu were amazed by how beautiful the place looks. Kanonno had to force her to sit down and making sure she not have her to move anywhere. Iria and Ricardo sat down and waited for the person to join up with them in the chapel. Someone did appear; people appeared in front of them. One is a young woman with long blue hair tied into a ponytail and wore a long white dress walking in. Another was a young boy roughly the height of Iria with short silver hair, wearing a blue jacket and brown pants with a broadsword on his back. By them was a large dog blue with blue and grey with a holster with a bag and knife in it with a smoking pipe in its mouth and a chain collar. Hinami thought the dog was cute and had the urge to hug it only for Kanonno to hold her down.

"I'm sorry for making you all wait." The young woman bowed to them. "I'm Ange Serena. I'm the one head of the chapel."

"And I'm Ruca Milda." The boy bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you all. And this dog is Repede."

"I'm Captain Chat of the Van Eltia and these are the members of the guild." She greeted everyone. "We've came to see you all because Patty over there said that you have some information that could help us on a mission we were given by the Princess of Kimlasca."

"I believe that would be us." Ange thought about it. "You see we happen to be friends with a group of royals. We heard that she went missing as well and we're looking into her disappearance. We've found some information into where they have gone thanks to one of our friends going undercover. Repede?"

Repede nodded and started searching through his bag to and gave her two pieces of paper. She began to read it out loud to all of them.

"A hideout close to the Fire plains. Large mechanical structures being set up. Knight of Zaphias all over the machines. Three royal people being held captive, two with long red-hair and Estelle as well."

"Looks like we were right about it is the Knights of Zaphias." Jade said. "But Estelle… It wouldn't happen to be Estellise Sidos Heurassein, the Princess of Zaphias?"

"I believe so." Ange said.

"Strange." Chester thought about it. "Why would the knights kidnap their own princess?"

"And why is it at the Fire plains?" Rutee wondered. "What could they possible want to do there?"

"We haven't gotten anymore notes since this one. But we at least know where to go to find them." Ange took out the other piece of paper. "We even have a map laying out the place."

Everyone gathered around the map and saw how well detailed it is.

"Wow. Your mole sure does a good job detailing the entire area." Stahn was amazed.

"He's known for being a spy. Anyway, we need to devise some way to get into the hideout and not cause any alert." Ange soon turned to Jade. "I heard many things from you Colonel Curtis. How about you lead the operation?"

"I'm more known on the battlefield but I think I can handle a rescue mission like this." Jade fixed his glasses on his face. "Ange, Ricardo, correct? I will need you two to help me."

The two nodded and soon joined with the Colonel. Everyone else figured they should rest for now. The members walked off to talk to themselves. Kanonno turned to face Hinami who was eyeing Repede. Kanonno finally let her go and let her go to the dog. The green-haired girl was smiled at her and walked up to the blue dog.

Repede saw her come towards her, and just sat there in place. Hinami let her hand slowly reach out to him and was hoping that he would let her pet him. He let her pat him on the head without any problem. The ruby-eyed girl was soon in content since the dog let her pat him. Ruca who was still there was amazed.

"That's amazing." Ruca was astonished. "Repede usually doesn't let people he doesn't know pat him."

"Really?" Kanonno asked. "Let me see." Kanonno walked up to him and tried to pat him herself only for him to walk off away from her.

Hinami soon followed Repede like a little kid and started patting him again. Kanonno was wondering what that was about while Ruca was still amazed.

"It's really weird. He only lets people he trust and children to pat him." Ruca said.

"Well, she is sort of like a child." Kanonno giggled since it was cute. "She doesn't really know what is going on with the world around her."

"Is that so? I guess that sort of thing happens."

The two watch Hinami gleefully pat Repede. It was indeed a cute sight. Mieu couldn't help but fly in and land on Repede's head that didn't bother to shake him off. They just left them alone and went off with their own business. The mint green-haired girl didn't notice as she continues to pat him with a smile.

"You're so fluffy." She said and soon hugged him. "But why do you have this weird thing in your mouth? I thought it was supposed to be a bone or something."

"Ruaw." Repede moaned.

"He said that it used to belong to his old master." Mieu said.

"You can talk to him?" Hinami asked.

"Yup!"

"I'm jealous…" Hinami moaned. "I wish I knew how to talk to animals…"

"Well, you can probably ask from lessons from his master." Iria said as she came up to her. "Though when he comes back is a different question."

"His master can talk to animals?" Hinami had a shining glimmer of hope.

"Well, he seems to understand Repede."

"That must be great. I wanna learn how to talk to him too!"

"The little runt wasn't kidding calling you a four year old." Iria scratched the back of her head.

"About that. What does that mean?"

Iria was suddenly getting tired and irritated all too quickly.

After that, they all joined with the three who had finally got a plan to rescue the royals that were kidnapped. Ricardo placed the map down in front of all of them.

"Me and the others have come up with a rescue mission." Jade said. "It is vital that everyone follows the plan directly. We do not know what the knights have been doing nor do we know what sort of weaponry they have. So we have to be cautious with every step understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, here is the plan. We are to split up into teams of four though one team will have five. Ricardo, Chester, Chelsea, Patty and Iria are going to be lookout. You all are going to be placed up here on the hills. You're to help guide them through when there is an enemy close by."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Iria asked. "We don't have anything to communicate with."

"You do now." They all heard a young girl's voice behind them. They all turned to see who it was.

It was indeed a young girl. She is wearing a red jacket which was large enough to cover the black pants underneath with a black shirt underneath with sleeves covering her entire arms and a yellow ribbon on her right arm. She wore miss-matched knee socks and red shoes. On her back she seems to be carrying a large book. Those who recognize her were happy to see her.

"Rita, welcome back." Ange greeted her. "Everyone, I want you to meet-" Rita cut her off.

"Rita Mordio. I'm one of the many people wanting to save our friends at the Fire Plains."

"Rita Mordio." Jade soon remembered something. "I heard of a brilliant scientist under the name Mordio."

"That's me. Anyway you mentioned something about communications well; I got the thing to make things easier." She walked up to them and took a small pouch out of her pocket. "I just made radio communicators especially for this mission but I only have five of these because I thought this mission was supposed to be with me, Ricardo Ruca and Iria."

"Well Patty here brought these guys here." Iria pointed out.

"At least I found the Van Eltia so I got a lead nanoja." Patty said.

"Well congratulations. Now let's get straight to business. You're going to have to change your plans now that know what we're dealing with."

"And what would that be?" Chat asked.

"Our mole met up with me and got more information. It turns out that the knights have a machine that's creating replicas." Everyone was wondering what she meant by that but Jade knew very well knew what was going on. "From what we deduced they're probably planning to replace the captives with replicas so that they can take control of the countries themselves."

"But neither of the Fabres isn't going to become king unless they say otherwise."

"Well you just answered your own question. This is the otherwise. This is no longer a simple rescue mission."

"She's right." Jade took over. "Now that we know their motives, we're going to have to do this with one group of four instead."

"Well then I'm in that group." Rita said. "My friend is in danger there and I have to save her."

"So are my friends as well but I will not allow reckless acts."

"Look old man, I can handle myself pretty well, especially since I happen to also be a mage. And besides, you're going to need someone that can disable that machine so you're going to need me."

Jade sighed but he finally complied. "Fine, I'll let you join. As for the rest of the group, Ricardo, Farah and Stahn, you're going to get in there to save them. Everyone else though are to be on standby should anything happen."

"Sure thing." Farah said. "So what do we have to do?"

"What you need to do is to infiltrate the hideout from here." Jade pointed at the map of where they have to enter. "Through here you will have to split up with one group to rescue the hostages here. The other group is to move towards the machine and disable it. Rita, I don't know how you're going to do that but I can trust that it will be silent?"

"Well, if you want to count bombs to detonate from a distance as silent then yes."

"You sound like someone who likes making a mess."

"You got a problem with that? All that matters is that we destroy that machine and saving the royals. Doing this would slow down whoever's plan this is so it won't matter."

"I have to agree with Rita's rather unorthodox method." Ange said. "Without the replica machine, they won't be able to further their plans."

"See? Ange agrees."

Jade swore he was indeed getting older than he should be.

"Very well, we'll let you handle that. Patty, we need you to be on lookout to be sure that they would be able to avoid encountering any of the knights. With that said, here's the last communicator."

Patty took the communicator and stood with the team that is meant to go.

"Good. Now that we know what we have to do we are to carry them but we have to do it quickly and silently. Now, before we go on this mission, Hinami, do you have any questions?" Jade turned to the girl, knowing that chances are she didn't understand a word of what they said.

"Nope. I got it. We save people and blow things up." Hinami said pretty bluntly.

"That's as basic as it can get but at least you understand. Now let's go."

Everyone nodded and headed off to the docks to rescue the captured royals.

Omake: Jade-sensei's class: Battle systems and artes

Jade: Let us discuss about the battle systems and artes that the tales of series are known for. Tales uses a battle system that is different from other RPGs which is called motion battle system. It started with Phantasia with linear-motion battle system where you have full control of one character and use him on the field with directional buttons, normal attacks, special attacks and a block. Over time though, the battle systems has improved since then such as 3-on-3 motion battle system and flex-range motion battle system which allows full motion around the field. Others such as Aerial Linear allow aerial combat and the Style Shift Linear which allows side-stepping and change between fighting styles.

Jade: Artes are basically special attacks that are used in order to fight against enemies. There are split between strike, magic and mystic artes. Strike artes are also broken up to basic, master and arcane. Magic artes are broken into offensive, support and finally summon. Strike artes are basically close range attacks such as your Majinken as well as Hououtenku. Magic artes are the spells that's used in battle such as offensive with something as basic as lightning and supportive with first aid while summon on the other hand allows you to summon the spirits of the tales of series but I'll talk about that some other time. Mystic artes are the final arte attack that a person can have. In some cases, people may have more than one mystic arte.

Hinami: So a mystic arte is like a final attack?

Jade: I guess you can call it that.

Hinami: So can it be something that a gigantic explosion that wipes out the entire world?

Jade could feel a sweatdrop at the question.

Jade: No, there's isn't a mystic arte that can do that.

Hinami: Oh good… I got worried because I thought I have something like that.

Jade: Considering everything, maybe you do have something like that you just don't realize it.

Hinami soon backed away thinking that she may actually destroy the world.

Jade: I was kidding. (He says as he adjust his glasses and sighs)

**You know something, I hate writing missions like what you see here or at least a plan that would work in this. I really, really, REALLY hate writing this sort of thing! I can never come up with anything that really works! I hate writing chapters like this! Which is why I feel like this chapter can be done so much better but I can't think of anything! Ah screw it, it's up here so just enjoy it.**

**For the characters that has appeared, Ange Serena and Ruca Milda from Innocence. I don't know that much about them other that Ange is a kind hearted if not a little scary if crossed while Ruca is a wimp that is until he fights.**

**Rita Mordio and Repede from Vesperia. Rita, everyone's cute and very easily provoked black mage and Repede, the only actual animal character that fights and has quite the personality on him. I should know these two because I have Vesperia, granted it's the PS3 one which is Japanese but I should know them.**

**And yes I mentioned Estelle. I have plans don't worry. And someone mentioned that there should be character development for Hinami. I know that very well and I don't want to keep her like this forever. I mean I've played enough games to know that. Hell, I'm playing Graces F from the very beginning where Sophie is beyond frigging cute stage so I know what I have to do.**

**Well, that's it for me so I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
